Techniques for distributing information have evolved over time. For example, the introduction of the radio many years ago enabled people to receive broadcasted audio signals and listen to radio programs. Some time thereafter, the introduction of the television enabled people to receive broadcasted audio-video signals and view television programs.
Methods of distributing information have changed. Today, movies and other types of “playable” data are digitally encoded and distributed either physically on a medium such as a DVD (Digital Video Disc) or are distributed piece-meal over a network such as the Internet. Based on use of these modern day distribution techniques, users have much more flexibility where and when they watch a movie, listen to music, etc.
The demand for audio-video content is so great today that businesses associated with distribution of content data (e.g., audio information, video information, digital data information, etc.) have flourished. For example, Netflix® of Los Gatos, Calif. is a company that provides DVD rentals to its members via a mail service in lieu of self-help, in-person selection of DVDs at a local video store. In some respects, Netflix® offers a low-tech VoD (Video-on-Demand) alternative. Members of the service subscribe to a plan that allows them to rent as many movies as they want in a month, but they are entitled to no more than three at a time. For example, according to usage terms, at any given time, a member is allowed rental of only 3 movies—which includes any DVDs (i.e., movies) in transit from Netflix® to the member, any DVDs in possession of the member, and any DVDs in transit from the member to Netflix®. After a member watches a DVD and returns it via use of a postage-paid envelope, the company mails the member another DVD from a list of requested DVDs selected by the member and listed on a corresponding web page. This business model of distributing content data is so convenient that the average Netflix® customer watches five movies a month. Some subscribers may rent and watch twenty or more a month.
The demand for audio-video content is also so great today that businesses associated with general management (e.g., recording, playback, etc.) of content data have also flourished. For example, companies like TiVo® provide a service of managing recording and playback of video content distributed in real-time via wireless broadcast, cable, or satellite. More specifically, TiVo® provides technology and a supporting service for DVRs (Digital Video Recorders) that automatically record data. A DVR is similar in some respects to a VCR (Video Cassette Recorder), which records on magnetic tape. However, a DVR device instead utilizes a hard drive to store digital information for playback. Typically, the hard drive of a DVR digitally records up to 80 hours of subscriber's favorite shows automatically, without the hassles of videotape recording and playback.
Notably, the TiVo® service maintains a hidden storage space in the DVR used for storing advertisement content data and is filled independent of user requests. In other words, subscribers request what real-time content data is to be stored in the DVR for later playback but do not request retrieval or storage of the advertisement content data stored in the hidden storage space associated with the DVR. Upon playback of stored (i.e., requested) content data, the advertisements in the DVR are at least occasionally displayed to a subscriber. Subscribers of the TiVo® service sign an agreement acquiescing to this behavior of randomly displaying advertisements when playing back requested programs stored in the DVR.